


Limon Ramune and Red Kool-Aid

by JupiterIsaJellyfish



Series: Cryptid Found Footage: The Leviathan [7]
Category: Leviathan - rest_in_rip, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Leviathan!Izuku, Lizuku-Typical self worth issues, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Tsukauchi has dad potential, but i've learned my lesson, context is a social construct, for like two seconds, not too much though, so theres a bit more context than the last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterIsaJellyfish/pseuds/JupiterIsaJellyfish
Summary: Izuku is interning under All Might, who decided to take him to Tsukauchi's office for a day trip. It goes wrong, obviously, but all things considered it's still a comparatively chill afternoon.





	Limon Ramune and Red Kool-Aid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216827) by [rest_in_rip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rest_in_rip/pseuds/rest_in_rip). 



> Hello, this is your conscience speaking. Ahem- _you should go read Leviathan its fin-flipping-tastic_

Not for the first time that day, Izuku wondered why he’d been allowed to intern with All Might. In the first place, most teachers at U.A weren’t a part of a hero agency during their tenure as a teacher. All Might, leader of the heroic world, was still technically in charge of his Minato agency even if it was mostly symbolic. A Queen Elizabeth of heroes, if that made sense. It still felt like a loophole though, and it didn’t answer his questions, namely how he’d gotten here. 

Some part of him wondered if it was because All Might was the only hero in any agency that could hope to stop him if things went south. 

No, bad Izuku, stop it.

All Might was kind. That went without saying. He made affable small talk with Izuku on the train, told him about the weirder quirks he’d run into over the years (Izuku wondered if he’d made up the one that could turn hair into rigatoni), and answered some more boring questions about hero work. 

He hadn’t known about All Might’s faded form for very long, but in an odd way it made things easier. All Might’s enormous strength had been a weight in his head for years. A part of him was grateful for it, for what it did for society. Another part of him knew that one day, it might be what… 

No, cut that out.

“Oh, we’re almost at our stop,” All Might said brightly. 

Huh. That hadn’t taken long.

All Might had suggested they visit Tsukauchi’s office in order to get more acquainted with the legal process of turning in villains. It was a happy medium between the worlds of flashy heroics and the underground, since everyone had to do it, and it was an easy day trip. All Might didn’t have to spend his time-limit patrolling, and Izuku learned something from people more familiar with intricacies of the process. A win-win. 

It’s never as easy as a win-win.

Tsukauchi met them at the station, waving them over with his beige fedora. Izuku was rudely reminded of that Inspector Gadget movie Bit had forced him to watch. He lingered behind All Might as they exchanged pleasantries before moving on to talk about work, ambling out of the station and into the sunny streets at a leisurely speed. 

Tsukauchi glanced around All Might to smile at Izuku as they walked, “how’s the internship been so far?” 

Izuku was about to respond when something rumbled from a few blocks down. Everyone’s heads snapped to attention as the sound came again, and watched as the wall of a bank in the plaza ahead of them burst in a shower of white brick. 

All Might immediately spun around, shooting Tsukauchi an apologetic look. Tsukauchi put his hands up as if to say I’m-not-even-going-to-try, saying “I’ll watch your intern, try not to break anything”.

All Might gave a brief thumbs-up before dashing away down a side street. Izuku looked back at the bank and watched the dust clear, revealing a rotund man who appeared to be volcano red and two meters tall.

“Nobody move, or you’ll be getting the whole five cents!” the red man boomed in a heavy accent. Izuku didn’t get a second look because Tsukauchi grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him into a nearby deli’s outside seating area. 

No sooner had they taken cover at a bench behind the low iron gating when they heard a thundering “ _I AM HERE!_ ” and a blond monolith plummeted from the sky. Izuku heard a bored “hrm,” from beside him and looked up to see Tsukauchi watching the ensuing fight with minimal interest. 

“Do you know that villain?” Izuku asked. 

Tsukauchi nodded his head with a put-out sigh, “yeah, I do. Pitcher Man is a nuisance around here. His quirk is annoying for heroes; he sweats a corrosive substance that pours out of him if he’s hurt too badly. On top of that he’s naturally strong, so he’s hard to keep contained in a fight. Or ever. These days though he’s mostly just a persistent pest. All Might should have this taken care of in just a moment”. 

Izuku nodded slowly, caught up in watching All Might pick Pitcher Man up and spin him. Sure enough, neon red droplets flew off of him and landed sizzling on the concrete. Then All Might dropped him, hands coated in burning red juice, and Pitcher Man hopped up again, ready as ever. 

Tsukauchi inclined his head to Izuku and murmured, “I’ll tell you though, Pitcher Man is a _moron_. Don’t ask how I know this, but he can’t count past twelve. The only thing he’s good for right now is educating interns and slapstick”. 

Izuku snorted, smiling in spite of himself. Tsukauchi chuckled too, and the atmosphere seemed absurdly relaxed, all things considered. All Might picked up a concrete plant urn and chucked it at Pitcher Man, barely missing him. 

A waitress came up to them from the deli, “can I get you anything?”

“You’re still open during a villain attack?” Izuku asked, surprised. 

“We sure are; Pitcher Man is a pretty common sight around here, most people aren’t too bothered these days,” she said breezily, “can I get you water?” 

Izuku was about to decline, but Tsukauchi beat him to it, “water sounds great, could we also get-” he turned to Izuku, “what’s your favorite ramune flavor?” 

“Um, lemon?”

“- one lemon ramune,” Tsukauchi finished to the waitress. 

She nodded and went back inside, leaving Izuku to puzzle out how his day was going. “So… we’re just going to watch All Might lightly punch a sweaty guy for a bit while drinking soda?”

“Seems so,” Tsukauchi nodded cheerily. 

“Shouldn’t you, I dunno, set up a perimeter or something?” Izuku wondered, watching as Pitcher Man rammed his head into All Might’s arm and gushed red juice everywhere. 

“Nah, I’m a detective, not an officer. Besides, have you ever seen a police perimeter around a villain fight actually keep out bystanders?” Tsukauchi pointed out. 

Izuku frowned and shook his head. He wasn’t wrong; even now there were people filtering back towards the plaza with their phones out. 

The waitress came back with their drinks just as All Might launched Pitcher Man into the sky, only for him to come crashing back down and toddle right up again. Crap this guy could take a beating. 

“So how’s school been?” Tsukauchi asked from over his glass. 

“It’s been… ok. The sports festival was terrifying, but I’m getting better at controlling my quirk,” Izuku mumbled, suddenly self conscious. There were very few people who actually knew the extent of what Leviathan was, who knew much about Leviathan at all, and fewer who knew as much as Tsukauchi. And yet, they’d only really had a handful of conversations, most just outlining legal stuff. It was weird to just… talk about Leviathan with someone. 

“Do you feel more confident about your potential in hero work?” Tsukauchi asked, stirring his ice. Behind him, Pitcher Man threw All Might a rude gesture before being smacked in the ribs by a _10% Off_ foldable sale sign.

Izuku shrugged, “I guess. It’s been… better. I’m not- there isn’t as much, I’m not sure, feedback? It’s still there, but it almost feels like we’ve reached an understanding. Now it only screams when it’s feeling chatty” he joked, determinedly staring at the little glass ball rolling in his ramune. He was crossing into uncharted territory; he never liked talking about the technicalities of living with a quirk like Leviathan, even with Aizawa. 

Tsukauchi just blew bubbles through his straw, looking thoughtful. 

“That’s good to hear; I can’t imagine having sea monster for a peanut gallery being much fun,” He mused. 

Izuku snorted again and watched All Might finally get Pitcher Man in a headlock. 

It was so surreal, that fact that he was chatting with the detective who had been responsible for hunting him down. The fact that he had led a small group of important people responsible for getting Izuku his life back. The fact that he was willing to hand-wave the implications of allowing _The Leviathan_ to even be considered for a license letting him use his quirk. The fact that he’d just bought him his favorite soda. 

All Might handed Pitcher Man off to the cat-headed officer Izuku recognized as one of Tsukauchi’s colleagues. He glanced at the detective sipping his ice water, wondering if he’d be expected to go over and observe like they’d discussed. 

Tsukauchi saw his look and said, “Don’t worry about it right now- All Might’s going to want this ice water. The three of us can always take a train into Hosu tonight if you want to get more experience”. 

Izuku relaxed and watched as a smaller All Might emerged from another side street, waving at them. His arms looked a bit pink from the burn juice, but he was grinning when he finally took a seat. 

“Well, that was fun. Do they serve lunch here?” All Might asked, looking at the small table menu. “They have an excellent miso,” Tsukauchi confirmed. 

Izuku tuned them out as he watched some pigeons peck curiously at a puddle of red juice, only to be shooed away by a civil servant with a broom. The sun was warming the plaza, people were meandering through shops, and apparently someone was paying for his miso. 

How had he gotten here.

**Author's Note:**

> I did far too much kool-aid research for this, and yet I never had it in me to google if Japan uses ice cubes. This is all the rip-naomasa channel's fault. Shoot me a comment if you have a leviathan prompt, my ficlet supplies are running' low folks.


End file.
